bright light within a demons heart
by hinataXnarutoezz2love
Summary: After a demon attacks Rin, Sesshomaru Set off to search for the demon while kaede and jaken are left behind to protect Rin but what happens?...hmm
1. light within a demons heart

**SesshyXRin: The bright light within**

**disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters in this story **

* * *

Jacken paced back and forth between a small walkway.Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! If Sesshomaru- Sama find out what happened to Rin I'm done for! Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!

JAKEN! ..wHa.. What you say old hag. The spiritual bath is done, so please be quiet so I may concentrate

O-ok.

_** MEAN WHILE WITH SESSHOMARU'S BATTLE…**_

_"Where could Byakuya and Magatsuhi have gotten too? "Sniff" this scent but it can't be?"_ Hey Sesshomaru you better watch

where your going hahaha… said Byakuya. _"What! An attack from four angles_"slash" _and none of my attacks are working"_.

Just then a ball of light wept behind Sesshomaru, split into two blocked Byakuya's attacks and burst into light. Huh? "What

was that?" Asked Byakuya was that from Sesshomaru? "What was that?" Sesshomaru asked curiously, when Sesshomaru

opened his eyes all he could see was a dome white light all around him and a ball of white light which seemed to be taking some kind

of form and all that he knew so far was that the battle between him, Byakuya, and Magatsuhi had stopped. "Sniff" _"This sent but it couldn't be!_ _**Rin!**_ _No it smells slightly different from Rin's sent_".

Then when Sesshomaru looked at where the ball of light was and there was a women who had taking it's place, she was wearing a purple

kimono with three different colors of violet and some blue mixed in there too. She was also wearing a samurai's breast

plate similar to Sesshomaru's with black ninja spiked hand guards and spiked shoulder pads with two swords on each side

of her and two swords on her back rapped in talismans, she looked exactly like Rin, if Rin was in her twenty's with long dark

hair which went to her sheath belt and brown eyes with a mesmerizing gaze and she was wearing a specially made black

warrior head dress.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked with extreme curiosity in his voice, then Sesshomaru stood and said, I asked you, who are

you? He said switching to defensive mode. Then the women spoke " so your Sesshomaru you're the one who's been traveling with

my sister Rin" Sesshomaru dropped his arm to he side in shock and his eye's wide open, oh.. Yes I forgot to mention my name

the women said in forgetfulness my name is Saiku, Saiku then started to walked towards Sesshomaru, just as she toke one

step towards Sesshomaru snapped out of his stocked state and raised is sword, but that's impossible Rin's family was killed

by bandits she told me herself, said Sesshomaru. Well I guess I should explain! Said Saiku in a knowledgeable voice. Yes!

Please explain said Sesshomaru, well lets begin! Said Saiku in a curious voice.

_**MEANWHILE WITH RIN, JAKEN,AND KAEDE….**_

Well Jaken hopefully this worked, Kaede said in a hopeful voice, oh I..I Hope so too.

While Jaken and Kaede were waiting for Rin to awaken, Rin awoke in her subconscious in some sort of bright room. Where

am I and where is everyone? Rin said with fear in her voice, LORD SESSHOMARU, JAKEN, KOHAKU, AH-UN WHERE ARE YOU! She

screamed. Then she looked over to where she had stood before and she saw a memory or a picture of everyone and she ran

towards the photo then she turned her head and saw Sesshomaru, Jaken, Kahaku, and Ah-Un walking away from her,

Rin ran towards everyone screaming WAIT FOR ME EVERYONE WAIT FOR ME!! But they kept walking. Then Rin sat with her legs

against her chest in the fetal position rocking back and forth feeling alone and crying. Rin struggled to her feet,

wiped her tears toke a deep breath and shouted I WANT TO GO TO WHERE SESSHOMARU-SAMA IS!!

Suddenly Rin's body was engulfed in light. Kaede and Jaken stood in shock and Kaede shouted out wha..whats happening to

Rin and Jaken replied. ..wha..? As soon as Jaken and Kaede shut their eye they too were engulfed in light.

As soon as the light dissolved Rin, Jaken, and Kaede found themselves on a battlefield, where are we? Asked Rin and

Kaede, Jaken replied, we are on some kind of battlefield look. As all three of them looked to the direction of the demons

standing on a cliff and looked closer at them Jaken shouted quietly " those are the demon that lord Sesshomaru went

after", so lord Sesshomaru must be in that dome thingy replied Rin. I hope Sesshomaru is alright, replied Jaken me too, said

Rin.

Sister? Sesshomaru replied, yes Rin is my sister, replied Saiku, why are you here. Why did you save me? Asked

Sesshomaru, Saiku replied Sesshomaru you will need my help to defeat Magatsuhi and Byakuya, I don't need help from a Human,

demanded Sesshomaru, oh… you don't think so? Huh.. By the tone of your voice and the way you answered my question you

probably haven't realized that my sister and two other people have fallowed you here, replied Saiku in a snotty voice.

"Sniff"_this women is right this is Rin's sent but there is something different about her? But how did she sense them?_

_She's no ordinary human._

By the look on your face you've realized that I'm no ordinary human and you've noticed that there is something extremely

different about her, said Saiku in an obvious tone of voice, it seem the seal I put on her as a child has finally broken

saiku, said in exhaustion. Seal? replied Sesshomaru in shock. Yes, seal I put a seal on

Rin when she was a child at the age of three to try to seal away her extremely strong spiritual power, Saiku said in a

disgusted and angry voice, spiritual power? why did you seal this so called spiritual power from Rin, Sesshomaru asked even

or curiously than ever. The reason why I sealed her power away is because she doesn't

know how to use it to its fullest and if she uses to much of her power she could die from the lack of energy, saiku said in

a saddened voice. Sesshomaru stood in shock of what she said and then he said then "why are you here". the reason why I'm

here is because I wish to help you, not for the sake of you but for the sake of my sister Rin, Saiku said in a proud

voice,

Very well.

* * *

**I thought I should end it here for suspends and that I have the other half of the story that I have to rewrite **

**hear from you later... see ya!!!!! **


	2. Where Cherry Blossoms fall and dance

disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any Characters

Chapter 2: where Cherry blossoms fall and dance

* * *

Very well if its for Rins sake... Sesshomaru said proudly trailing of at the last moment, but if anything... Sesshomaru was cut off, ya ya " if anything shall happen to Rin I will kill you sibling or not" Saiku said sitting down sticking her finger in her ear looking ignorant of what Sesshomaru just said. then Saiku stood up, and in a quickening speed she was in Sesshomaru's face. Sesshomaru toke three steps back from Saiku, then Saiku spoke looking deep in Sesshomaru's eyes " I see my sister can soften even a demons heart such as yourself",_What? _Sesshomaru spoke in his thoughts, then Saiku spoke again I would prepare yourself I'm about to put down the barrier, and with that Saiku released some hand seals and disappeared in a puff of smoke. 

The next thing Sesshomaru knew was there were cherry blossom petals around him he noticed that it was Saiku's barrier dissolving. Sesshomaru, Rin, Kaede, and Jacken all stood in shock for a brief second at the beautiful site in front of them even Magatsuhi and Byakuya stood in eh at the site. But Byakuya snapped out of his state before anyone else, he looked at Sesshomaru who was in a trance still, and decided to attack Sesshomaru. Byakuya jumped down from a cliff where he was stand and unsheathed his sword in mid flight and pointed it towards Sesshomaru. when Sesshomaru awoke form his trance he heard a loud boom, a loud scream from Rin in the background, and a loud screeching sound beside him. When Sesshomaru looked beside himself he saw that the cherry blossom petals had made some sort of a blockade between him and Byakuya, Sesshomaru also noticed that the petals had come together and formed a pointed spear like object that had been thrusted into Byakuya's right shoulder, Byakuya tried to escape the trap but the petal kept rapping around his legs and arms until he was completely mobilized "damn it, I can't move" Byakuya said in distress. after Byakuya was totally mobilized, Sesshomaru toke the chance to so go after his primary target Magatsuhi. who was standing in a defensive position on the cliff that Byakuya had just leapt from.

L...look, Jaken said, pointing at a female figure in the distance, Rin and Kaede both looked toward the direction that Jaken was pointing to. as they looked through the dust they saw a young women in a purplish kimono, and sword on both sides if her sheaths. Has Rin stared at the strange women from afar, she started to have memories flooding back to her about her past with her family as she stares at the women. Rin then started to picture her mother,father,brothers, and her older sister, then Rin realized something the night of her families death she didn't find her sister remains. has Rin pieced together the appearance of her sister then and the appearance from the women in the distance. then Rin found herself shouting out her sisters name to search for a responds "SAIKU" Rin cried out in a panic.

When the women turn her head in responds, you could see tears of joy and happiness run down Rins face as she shouted to her sister making both their presents know to the enemy around them. as Sesshomaru fought Magatsuhi he hacked a piece of flesh off of Magatsuhi with his claw, as the flesh fell from the cliff side they started to form clones of Magatsuhi, Saiku then realized what was Magatsuhi was aiming for. Saiku ran towards her Sister and the others as Rin let out a scream. Then Saiku created a series of hand sign and released holy talismans on each of the clones.

Then Saiku summoned the swords that were monetarily around her left shoulders and handed them to Rin. else where Sesshomaru were battling but then stop as the sensed a huge aura and turn their attention to Rin and Saiku. meanwhile back with Rin and Saiku,"Hi, Rin are you ready" Saiku asked in a happy voice, Rin stared at Saiku puzzled at what she said that made her have a curious tone in her voice as she spoke "ready for what?".

oh Rin don't tell me you forgot Sakiu replied, What? Rin said still puzzled. hi Rin do you remember the hand seal game I used to play with you, Saiku said in a happy tone, "ya" Rin replied how about we play that game right now how about it Rin? Saiku asked. hmmmm...ok, Rin replied. as the two created more and more hand seal the strong the sent of the aura got. then at the blink of an eye Rin burst into some kind of blight orb.

* * *

hope you enjoyed the second chapter theres still more to come just wait

Chapter 3: the clash of the singing swords


End file.
